dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Tsukune sendo
Hi there! Welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Be sure to read Rules - They contain information that is helpful to refer back to and also outline the guidleines and expectations we hold here at the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. :Spelling and Grammar - You should always use proper spelling and grammar in your articles. Readers will have a difficult time in reading your article if it is riddled with spelling and grammatical errors. :Mark your property - Whenever you create an article, label your property with . We are really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! And, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Happy Editting! -- KidVegeta (Talk) 18:09, May 28, 2012 Okay so im having trouble w/ the computer im on sending stuff when i get on the chat. Every time i press enter i wont send it gos down like if you acctuly pressed "enter" so im editing it me, lol i felt like sending this for no reason, soo yeah.... I am Katniss Princess of all Sayains! 23:53, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Hai Sendo!!! Wanna Chat? I am Katniss Princess of all Sayains! 13:38, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Chat plz!!!! I am Katniss Princess of all Sayains! 00:18, June 30, 2012 (UTC) hey its me dbzcrazy83!thanks for you message to me and i'll find out how to help you out a little too! Hey, I had an idea for the collab. So, what if this evil has sevin minons whose names are T'eshi '''H'akai 'A'kyōaku-sei 'N'izoo 'A'rai '''Tōnegatibu O'ai '''S'onniku If you read the bolded letter on each name, you get "'''THANATOS", which is the evil's name. --The funny part is you just wasted (x) seconds of your life reading this 11:59, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Dragon Ball Z:New Dragon Balls Dragon Ball Z:New Dragon Balls Go on chat. The funny part is you just wasted (x) seconds of your life reading this (talk) 21:36, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Wsup Hey Sendo. For some reason I can't go on the chat. This is Lau, too lazy too add a link , |text=Get on chat.}} get on chat. Re: The petition is only part of it. What really made me mad was that DD did it through a sockpuppet account, and didn't just tell me straight up that he wanted me demoted. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 02:13, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I agree TOTALLY The funny part is you just wasted (x) seconds of your life reading this (talk) 18:39, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Please Sendo, please come to chat. I'll be there... I just wanna pm you sumthin' I am Katniss Princess of all Sayains! 23:59, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Rising Moon V: Featured Update on V RE: Of course I'm still here! I was more concerned that you had left. -D-Disk (talk) Chat Review